Sidelined
by capm
Summary: What's this? Clover in a wheelchair? How did that happen, and how does that affect the spy team?
1. Chapter 1 What Happened to Clover?

**Chapter One – Clover, What Happened?**

Alex and Sam are talking in the High School hall, by their lockers.

"Gee, Sammy, I wonder why Clover didn't want to ride to school with us this morning! She didn't appear mad at us about anything!"

"I know, Alex. I want to talk to her too, to see if anything is wrong."

Just then they see Clover coming down the hall to homeroom – in a wheelchair!

"Clover? What happened?" asks a startled Alex, as she and a very concerned Sam go over to meet their friend.

Clover responds, "Yesterday at home, I was on my way to the balcony level of my bedroom, where my computer is, when I slipped on the stairs! I fell down and severely sprained my thigh muscles in my legs! The doctor said I have to be off both legs for two weeks!!"

She then adds quietly, "I also had to tell Jerry that I couldn't go on any missions, either!"

"Bummer!" says Sam.

"But Jerry told me, if I wanted to, he will let me use a WOOHP portable, so I can help with the research and analysis on any missions!"

"How can you even think of being WOOHP'd?" asks Alex.

"I won't be! Jerry already had the computer delivered!. It's right here! So when you guys get WOOHP'd, I get picked up by a WOOHP van, so I can help!"

"At least we are still a team," says Sam.

"Bad timing for an accident too, Clover, with the Winter Wonderland dance coming up this week!" says Alex.

"OH my GOSH! I FORGOT! I HAVE to be at the dance! I haven't missed one in all the time I've been in High School!" says a frantic Clover.

"Don't be concerned, Clover! Someone will ask you to the dance!" says Sam.

But as the week progresses no one does.

Sam and Alex try to get Clover a date, but to no avail.

"Eddie, you like Clover. Why don't you ask her to the dance?" Sam asks.

"Sorry, Sam! I don't know how I'd get her in my little car with that wheelchair!"

A little later, Alex asks Randy. "Randy, Clover is available for the dance, you know!"

But Randy demurs, "No thanks, Alex! No fun going to a dance, and not dancing!"

And so it goes. With Clover in a wheelchair, the guys don't know how they can safely transfer her to and from the dance. How do they get her in a car? Plus, she can't dance, so they see it as a boring evening. Clover is getting depressed, as the dance approaches.

"I guess I'll see you guys on Monday, after school is out tomorrow," says an obviously depressed Clover on the Thursday before the dance. She slowly starts to wheel her chair toward the waiting van, to take her home.

Sam and Alex are very sad. "I wish someone would have asked Clover to the dance!" says a sad Alex.

"Yes. She sure is depressed," says an obviously sad Sam also.

Just then, Clarence, greets the girls. Clarence is an average looking guy, smart, non-athletic, but also not a nerd, as he enjoys other hobbies. Sam knows him from the Chess Club.

"Hi Sam, Alex! Why so sad?" he asks.

"Oh, Hi Clarence. We're sad because Clover won't be going to the dance tomorrow night," says Sam.

"Yeah. I guess the guys think she'll be 'high maintenance' if they ask her, so no one has," says Alex.

"Well, I would ask Clover, but I doubt if she would go with me!" says Clarence wistfully.

"You WOULD?" say a startled Sam and Alex.

"Sure. But I wouldn't even think of approaching her. After seeing how she put down Arnold and Rob when they asked, I don't want to go through the same humiliation!" says Clarence.

"Clarence, why not ask? All she can say is no!" says Alex hopefully.

"True, Alex. But its HOW she says no that can be embarrassing! I think I'll pass!"

"You really ought to try, Clarence! You may be pleasantly surprised by the answer!" says Sam. With that Sam and Alex start to walk home, hoping Clarence takes the hint. Clarence appears to be giving this information some thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Jerry's Sub

**Chapter 2 – Jerry's Sub**

As they break up, Sam and Alex get WOOHP'd by a janitor's closet. And as advertised, Clover is brought in with a WOOHP van.

"Greetings, ladies! We have a serious situation to deal with. Someone is threatening to blow up the Golden Gate Bridge within the next 24 hours! It is your job to stop them! Here are your gadgets: m-ray contact lenses; mini sub/hovercraft; laser lipsticks; bungee belts; and detecto-scan binoculars."

"Where's mine?" asks Clover.

"Clover, in your physical condition, you will only be allowed to do research here at WOOHP headquarters! We couldn't risk further injury to you by allowing you out in the field!" says Jerry.

"Oh, yeah," says Clover dejectedly.

"OK, Jerry where on it!" says Sam.

"Keep in touch with your compowders!" says Jerry as Sam and Alex are whisked away.

"I never thought I'd miss being WOOHP'd!" exclaims a sad Clover to herself.

"Clover, I am going to show you how to access the various databases here at WOOHP, as well as others we have access to around the world. You'll need this, to help Sam and Alex," says Jerry.

Clover's spirits pick up a bit. She WILL be needed on the mission! With enthusiasm, Clover says "OK Jer, hit me with it!" And Jerry proceeds to teach Clover how to do the detailed research that can make or break a mission.

"The most important data base is the WOOHP Database! It allows us access into all police and security system databases throughout the world!"

"WOW, Jer! No wonder you can trace any criminal past or present in a twinkling of an eye!"

"Precisely, Clover! We also have access to all world government databases as well, so that we can get information on anyone in the world!"

"That's great, Jerry!", says Clover, and in her mind she thinks, "Maybe I can dig up some dirt on Mandy! That will get that witch away from David!"

"We also have access to weapons databases, so that we can identify almost any weapon in the world, and how to deactivate them!"

Clover practices a good hour getting into all the various databases with Jerry watching. She is picking this up quickly! Jerry smiles and says, "Ok, Clover! You have enough training to do the research for Sam and Alex on their current mission. I need to get a tooth extracted this evening, and will be unavailable all night. Think you can handle it?"

"No sweat, Jer!"

"Good! Then I wish you good luck! Hopefully the mission is a bland one, and you can take it easy tonight!" says Jerry as he starts to depart.

"Don't worry, Jer! I can handle it!"

"Excellent! Well, goodnight and good luck, Clover!" With that Jerry exits WOOHP, on his way to the dentist.


	3. Chapter 3 In the Field

**Chapter 3 – In the Field**

Meanwhile, Sam and Alex have taken the hover/sub underwater to the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Search each support stanchion, Alex! We're looking for anything unusual."

"Right, Sammy!" says Alex.

Alex searches the first stanchion with the detecto-scan binoculars.

"Nothing here, Sammy. Everything looks normal."

"OK, let's check the next one then."

As the hover/sub leaves the first stanchion, a tunneling drone sticks its head out of the murky bottom, makes sure that the gals are headed away from it, and places a large explosive charge at the base of the stanchion. It does that for all of the stanchions, always waiting for Sam and Alex to complete their investigation first.

"I didn't see anything, Sammy!" says Alex after checking the last stanchion.

"I know, Alex! And the sub's scans didn't pick up anything either!"

Back at WOOHP, Clover is trying to dig up information on Mandy, to pass the time away.

"Hmmmm! Some parking and speeding tickets, nothing incriminating there! I have a goodly collection of those myself! I wonder if there are any cosmetic secrets...."

All of the sudden she hears a beeping coming from the laptop! She remembers Jerry telling her that if a beeping starts coming from the laptop, it means there are explosives near the hover sub!

Clover uses her compowder, "Sam! Alex! Someone has put a bomb close to you!"

"Are you sure, Clover?" asks Sam, as they finish the last stanchion. "We just checked all the stanchions, and came up empty!"

"Well, the trouble-alert says there is, so why don't you double check!" says a very concerned Clover.

As Sam turns the hover/sub back to the last stanchion, she sees the tunneling drone starting to exit.

"Oh, what's this?" asks Sam.

"I'm going to shoot a homing device onto it, just in case!" says Alex.

"Good idea!"

Alex scores a direct hit on the tunneling drone, using the sub's torpedo tube.

As Sam and Alex reinvestigate the stanchion, they now find the explosive device!

"That wasn't there just a few minutes ago!" says Alex.

"I know, but it's there now! We have to collect it, and deactivate it!" says Sam.

Sam slowly maneuvers the hover/sub close, so Alex can carefully recover the bomb using the subs remote control arms.

"Easy does it, Alex!" say Sam. She doesn't want to agitate Alex in any way as she knows any type of sudden movement could activate the bomb, so she is being quietly encouraging.

Alex brings the bomb on board slowly. "I'd better send this picture and the analysis scan to Clover.

"Clover?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"I'm sending you a scan of the bomb. You have to tell us how to deactivate it!"

"ME? I don't know anything about bombs!" says Clover frantically.

"Well then, ask Jerry!"

"He's having a tooth pulled and isn't here!"

"Then you're going to have to learn fast, Clover! We can't wait!" says Sam.

"OK!" says Clover as she starts frantically searching the various databases for bombs.

While they await Clover's research, Sam and Alex re-inspect the other stanchions, and find bombs by all of them. They end up recovering eight! They have also kept an eye out for the tunneling drone, but it hasn't reappeared. They recheck the stanchions a third time, and this time they are clear. They move the hover/sub about 5 miles away from the bridge, in open ocean. If the disarming doesn't work, at least no one else will be hurt and no damage will be done to any infrastructure! Sam and Alex start to do a preliminary examination of the bombs.

Finally, Clover calls back "Guys? Guys! I think I have it. These bombs are triggered by remote control! But if you try to deactivate them, they explode immediately!!"

On hearing this, Sam and Alex stop dead in their tracks. They decide the safest way to dispose of these bombs is to dump them into deep water, which they do. They have just finished this, and are about 2 nautical miles away when the bombs go off!!!

Clover hears the loud explosion over her compowder!

"SAM! ALEX!! Say something!!!!!" says a frantic Clover over her compowder.

After a few seconds, which seems like an eternity to Clover, Sam replies, "How about 'That was a close one'?"

Alex adds, "Or 'That job was the bomb'?"

"Very funny, you two! I am glad you're safe!" says a relieved Clover.

"So are we. But we need you to trace our homing beacon on that tunneling drone now, so we can go after the perpetrators," says Sam.

"Yeah! We have to find out who's behind this," says Alex.

"I am getting a reading.....I am sending the coordinates to your compowder. While your in route, I am going to see if there are any computer controlled systems I can break into at the destination," says Clover.

"Great Clover! We're on our way!" says Sam.


	4. Chapter 4 Turning the Tables

**Chapter 4- Turning the Tables**

Sam and Alex arrive at an old warehouse on the San Francisco waterfront. It appears to be abandoned. But on employing the detecto-binoculars with the m-ray contact lenses, they can see that there is quite a bit of activity, just below the warehouse.

Sam and Alex quietly dock the sub just below the warehouse wharf and bungee to the wharf itself.

"Come on, Alex!" whispers Sam as she lasers open the fence around the warehouse.

"Now where, Sammy?" asks Alex.

"Let's bungee to the roof! Maybe we can gain access from there!"

An investigation of the warehouse roof provides no ready access to the warehouse itself! There isn't even a roof vent! Alex scans the immediate area of the warehouse with the binoculars and contacts.

"See anything, Alex?"

"Not yet.....Wait! Over there! It's a freight elevator!"

"Well that looks like our only way down! We better be cautious!"

With that, the gals bungee down to the ground and cautiously approach the elevator. They're in luck! No one is in the vicinity, so they enter the elevator and go down. Unfortunately, they're luck is worse than expected! As soon as the elevator doors open, they are greeted by eight goons. The girls put up a valiant effort to defend themselves, but the goons quickly overpower them!

"Take them to the Boss! He'll know what to do with them!"

Sam and Alex are escorted through a large under-the-warehouse dock and into a Control Room.

"What is this?!" asks the individual in charge.

"Spies! They came down the elevator, and we captured them!"

Turning to the girls, the Boss demands, "Why are you here?"

Sam replies with a question of her own. "Who are you and why are you trying to destroy the Golden Gate Bridge?"

"My name is Wadi ben Gasser! I am part of an al-Quada cell here in San Francisco! Our job is to strike terror into the hearts of you infidels!"

"Killing innocent people doesn't bother you?" asks Alex defiantly.

"You people are not innocent! You are not part of the Chosen! You are infidels, and we must destroy all infidels! You are not worthy to live on the same planet as the Chosen!"

"Boy, have YOU got it bad! All you'll accomplish by your acts of terror is just steel the resolve of this country even more, and fuel larger military action against your country!" says Sam.

"No! You Americans are soft! You will not dedicate your precious military to a long-term battle that may last 10, 20 or maybe even 100 years! You will lose heart the more acts of terror we perform, and we will cow you, just like we did Spain! They voted for the candidates WE backed, after a few acts of terrorism! It will work that way here too!

"But enough chit-chat! Throw these girls into a cell! After we destroy the Golden Gate Bridge, we will make a video of chopping off their heads and provide it to the American media! Those fools are only too willing to assist us in our terror spree by broadcasting and publishing anything we give them!"

Sam and Alex are rudely thrown into a cell with a computer lock, and an electronic protective force field. Seeing that their captors didn't bother to remove their "girlish" accoutrements, the gals are quickly able to laser their bonds with their laser lipsticks.

"We've got to get out of here and stop Wadi!" says Sam.

"Right, Sammy! But how? If we get too close to that door, we'll get a big electric shock!"

"I've got to contact Clover!" says Sam.

"Yes Sam?" says Clover.

"Clover! Can you open the cell door? We're free of our bonds, but that computer lock is electro statically protected! If we get within 5 feet, we get a nasty shock!" says Sam.

After a few seconds, Clover responds, "How's this?" as she turns off the electronic protection for the lock, and unlocks the door.

"Gee Clover! You're getting to be as good as Jerry!" says Alex.

Cautiously Sam and Alex exit their cell and make their way to the Control Room. But they stop in the dock area. They see that the tunneling drone has been outfitted with eight more bombs, and is about to get underway. Wadi ben Gasser says, "This time we WILL blow up the Golden Gate Bridge, and no one will stop us!"

"Correction! We'll stop you!!" says Sam.

"How did you get loose? Get them! I just have time to start the drone on its mission!" Wadi runs into the Control Room and throws the switch sending the drone on its way.

The bad guys try to attack Alex and Sam, but the gals are able to subdue them. Sam employs side kicks and hand stand kicks to incapacitate some bad guys and Alex uses roundhouse kicks and karate chops. With the minions subdues, they then grab Wadi in the Control Room.

"Time to face the music, Wadi!" says Sam.

"You may have me! But it's too late! The drone is on its way! Nothing can stop it!! The Golden Gate Bridge will be destroyed! We have WON! HAHAHAHA!" replies Wadi maniacally.

But Wadi has once again underestimated the girls. While Alex hits her WOOHP distress button, Sam calls Clover on her compowder.

"Clover, send a disarm command to the bombs on the drone, fast!" says Sam.

"OK, here goes!" and Clover sends the command. About two miles short of the bridge, where it can do no harm, the drone is blown to bits by eight bombs. Clover accompanies WOOHP to get the bad guys at the warehouse.

Clover wheels her chair out of the chopper, "Great work, gals!!"

"You too!!" say Sam and Alex.

Then Jerry adds, "Outstanding job, ladies!"

"Jerry? We thought you were going to have surgery?" all three ask.

"I was. Except the dentist came down with the flu, and couldn't perform it tonight. So I came back to work, and got in on the tale end of the mission.

"Clover, I am proud of you! You did a great job of research!"

"Confidentially, Jer, I'll let the research remain with you in the future! I never realized how much pressure there is to coming up with answers quickly! It could mean life or death!"

"Well, Clov, you have to understand that I have been doing it quite a bit longer than you! But now you have a skill that can help your team in the future!"

"Thanks, Jer!"

Clover feels pretty good about herself. She was able to help on the mission, without actually going on the mission. Sam and Alex are proud of her as well. She came through for them when they needed her to. Jerry gladly pushes Clover's wheelchair onto the jet/copter. Alex and Sam join them for the trip back to WOOHP, and then home.


	5. Chapter 5 Winter Wonderland Dance

**Chapter 5 – Winter Wonderland Dance**

It is now the Friday morning of the Winter Wonderland dance, at the beginning of school. Clover, with a twinge of sadness, sees the advertisement for the dance and wheels herself into the school. But all of the sudden, she feels someone pushing her wheelchair.

"Thanks, gals," she says without looking.

"I'm sorry," says a voice, causing Clover to turn her head. "I am not who you think I am."

"Clarence?" asks a startled Clover.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the dance tonight with me," says Clarence, expecting a rebuff. That's why he is asking Clover outside of the school halls. There won't be a crowd witnessing any putdowns.

"Well, Clarence, I am not sure how much fun I'd be. I can't dance!"

"Clover, you can still listen to the music, and we can enjoy the refreshments and the company of our friends!"

"I never looked at it that way! But, ....I can't get into a car Clarence," she adds sadly.

"Not to worry! My folks are going to let me use the wheelchair van we use for Mom, tonight!"

"Your Mom is in a wheelchair?" asks a startled Clover.

"Yes, Clover. Mom has Multiple Sclerosis and hasn't been able to walk for a few years now. She wanted to become a prisoner of the house, but Dad wouldn't let her. He bought the van, and they go out at least two times a week. Now, you wouldn't even know Mom was unable to walk, she's so active!"

"OK, Clarence! I'll go with you!" says an excited Clover.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30. It's a little earlier than usual, but I want to make sure that your wheelchair is secure, before we go."

"It's a date!!!"

Clarence happily wheels Clover to her homeroom, and both are greeted by Alex and Sam.

Clover gushes, "I'll be at the dance! Clarence asked me!!!"

Alex says, "That's great! We can all share the same table!" Sam and Alex give Clarence a big smile! He took the hint!

That night at 7:30 Clarence arrives at Clover's home. He parks the van in the driveway, leaving as much room as possible for the van elevator to deploy and pick up Clover's wheelchair.

He rings the doorbell, and Clover's Dad answers. "Good evening, Mr. Ames! My name is Clarence! I'm here to take Clover to the dance!"

Kent has some misgivings, "Hi, Clarence. Clarence, could you show me how you plan to get my daughter into your van?"

"Sure, Mr. Ames! Let me show you!"

"Hi, Clover. Ready to go?"

"I sure am, Clarence!"

Clarence happily pushes Clover's wheelchair to the van as her Dad walks with them.

"You see, sir, I open the sliding side door and then deploy this elevator," Clarence pushes a button and a platform slowly lowers from inside the van.

"I'll then put Clover's chair on the lift, lock the wheels, raise the chair up, and move her to this spot in the van," Clarence continues, as he does what he says. He then shows Kent the spot Clover's chair will sit.

"I'll then again lock the wheelchair wheels here, and strap the chair to the floor of the van, so it cannot move, with these straps!" concludes Clarence, as he secures Clover in the van..

Kent is impressed. "I must allow, Clarence! You certainly know what you're doing! I feel much better seeing you secure my little flower so she doesn't get hurt!"

"Ohhhhh, Daddy!", says Clover in exasperation.

"Well, sir, I do it quite often for my Mother!"

"Well, have a good time, kids!" says Kent as he exits the van and goes back into the house. His daughter is in good hands. He is relieved, and Stella will be too.

The trip to the dance is uneventful. Clover is enjoying the ride and the company.

At the dance, Clarence proudly wheels Clover into the gym. Sam and Alex have already secured a table for the six of them. As the first dance starts, everyone goes to the dance floor, except for Clover and Clarence.

Clarence looks at Clover and smiles, "Would you like to dance, wheelchair style, Clover?"

Clover looks quizzically at Clarence, "How do you do that? I can't get out of the wheelchair!"

"You won't have to, Clover! Would you like to try it? My Dad does this with my Mom all of the time!"

Clover doesn't see any harm in trying. "Ok, Clarence, I'll try!"

"Great!" With that Clarence wheels Clover to a secluded corner of the dance floor, where they will not be in anyone's way. He faces Clover and starts moving the wheelchair by the arms, to the beat of the music. Soon Clover is moving her upper body with the music, and she and Clarence are dancing, wheelchair style!

As the dance ends, Clover laughs the laugh of fun! "Clarence! That was GREAT! But won't you get awful tired pushing this chair around on the dance floor all night?"

Clarence responds happily, as he stands behind her chair for the next number, which is a slow dance, "No, not really Clover! You see, for the fast dances, I'll move the chair by the arms. For the slow ones, I'll move it with the handles back here!"

Clarence then slowly rocks Clover's wheelchair to the rhythm of the slow dance. She leans back so that her head is touching Clarence's arm, as she enjoys the song. Clarence is also enjoying it.

When it comes to the first break in the music, all of the other couples give Clover and Clarence a rousing round of applause for their wheelchair dancing!

Back at the table, Alex exclaims, "You guys were awesome!"

Sam adds, "That is sooo cool!"

Clover responds, "I am really enjoying this dance, thanks to Clarence!" She smiles sweetly at Clarence and gives his hand a squeeze.

Clarence responds, "I'm enjoying the dance too. It helps when you have a great dance partner!" Clarence returns the hand squeeze.

Clover and Clarence dance the night away wheelchair style. But all too soon it is time to go home. Clarence secures Clover in the van and they both talk happily about the enjoyable night as he drives her home.

As Clarence wheels Clover to her front door, he says, "Thank you, Clover for a fun filled night!"

Clover responds, "It really is I who thank you, Clarence! I never dreamed a dance could be so enjoyable in a wheelchair!"

Clarence is about to ring the doorbell when Clover says, "Clarence, let me straighten your collar before you ring the bell!"

So saying, Clarence says "Thanks, Clover," and stoops so she can reach his collar.

Clover fusses a little with his collar and then kisses him on the cheek! "Thanks, again, Clarence! Please call me again! I really enjoyed tonight with you!"

Clarence's blushes momentarily, as he smiles. "WOW! Thanks Clover! I will gladly call you again! I enjoyed this evening a lot too!"

Clover says, "You know, there is a dance two weeks from tonight. I should be out of this wheelchair by then," she hints.

"Would you do me the honor?" asks Clarence somewhat surprised.

"I'll be happy to go with you Clarence!"

"Thanks, Clover! It's a date! I'll be thinking about it and looking forward to it for the next two weeks!"

With that Clarence rings the doorbell, and Kent answers.

"Did you two have a good time?" Kent asks, as he takes the wheelchair.

"The BEST, Dad!" answers Clover.

"Yes, sir," says Clarence.

"I'm glad. Thanks for taking good care of my little flower, Clarence! Goodnight!"

"You're welcome, sir! And thanks again, Clover! Goodnight!" says Clarence.

"You're welcome, Clarence! I'm looking forward to our date in two weeks! Goodnight!" says Clover.

Clarence returns to the van and is riding a cloud. He'll be thinking of Clover all weekend! He never thought this date would go this well! And he has another date with Clover! How lucky can he be, he wonders happily as he drives home.

Clover is also happy. She really likes Clarence. He might not be a '10', but he cares! Most guys she's gone with treat her like a trophy girlfriend – someone to show off to their friends, but they really didn't care about her feelings. The only other guy who cared about her feelings was Matt. But she foolishly let him get away, and Sam gratefully grabbed him! She'll try not to make that same mistake with Clarence! She really wants to get to know him better!


End file.
